Demigods And Wizards (On Hold)
by FirestormV2
Summary: The chosen from the Second Great Prophecy have been informed of another prophecy with an even bigger enemy. They will have to travel to the magical school in Britain, Hogwarts, to stop it. While there they’ll discover new secrets about some of their own and will make some unlikely alliances to help them defeat this new enemy.


Character Profiles

 **Here is a little bit of information about the characters in this story**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson And The Olympians/Heroes Of Olympus or Harry Potter. Those belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

A/N: I am changing the story up a little bit by adding a few new characters, but other than that, the story will stay canon

 **Name: Perseus (Percy) Orion Jackson**

 **Hair: Messy, Jet Black**

 **Eyes: Sea Green**

 **Skin: White, Tanned**

 **Height: 6' 1" (1.854 meters)**

 **Weight: 188 lbs**

 **Powers:** **He can control water, make hurricanes, breathe underwater, talk to horse-like animals and sea creatures, and geokinesis**

 **Seaweed Brain, Kelp Head, Prissy, Perseus, Savior of Olympus, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, the glue that holds the Nine together.** **Perseus "Percy" Jackson is a Greek demigod Son of Poseidon, god of the Sea, and Sally Jackson, a mortal. He is the counselor of the Poseidon cabin. He is the Half-Brother of Tyson the cyclops, Jackson Potter, and Luna Lovegood. His first step-father was a horrible man named Gabe Ugliano, his second being a teacher named Paul Blofis. He is one of the Nine in the Second Great Prophecy, and as Juno/Hera says, 'He is the glue that holds the Nine together.' He is loyal to his friends, and his fatal flaw is his loyalty and willingness to risk his life to save his friends. His animal companions are Blackjack the pegasus, and Mrs. O'Leary the hellhound. He is the boyfriend of Annabeth Chase. His weapon of choice is a Celestial Bronze sword named Anaklusmos, or Riptide that can turn into a ballpoint pen. His wand is 13", made of apple wood, highly flexible with a Pegasus tail hair core**

 **Name: Annabeth Marie Chase**

 **Hair: Long, wavy, dirty blond**

 **Eyes: Stormy Gray**

 **Skin: White, Tanned**

 **Height: 5' 10" (1.778 meters)**

 **Weight: 130.72 lbs**

 **Powers: She is an excellent battle strategist and one of the brightest minds of this generation.**

 **Annabeth Chase is a Greek demigod daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, and Frederick Chase, a mortal. She is the counselor of the Athena cabin and one of the Nine of the Second Great Prophecy. She is the girlfriend of Percy Jackson. Her weapons of choice are her New York Yankees baseball cap that makes her turn invisible when she's wearing it that her mother gave to Chiron to give to her when she arrived at Camp Half-Blood, and a Drakon Bone sword. Her fatal flaw is hubris, or excessive pride. She has no known animal companions. Her wand is 10", made from olive wood, flexible, with a core of an owl feather.**

 **Name: Leonidas "Leo" Samuel Valdez**

 **Hair: Curly, Brown**

 **Eyes: Brown**

 **Skin: Brown**

 **Height: 5' 8" (1.727 meters)**

 **Weight: 140 lbs**

 **Powers: Ability to create and manipulate fire, a skill that no child of Hephaestus has had in 400 years**

 **Leonidas "Leo" Valdez is a demigod son of Hephaestus, the Greek god of fire, blacksmiths, metalworking, stone masonry, forges and the art of sculpture, and Esperanza Valdez, a mortal. He is the head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin at Camp Half-Blood and one of the Nine of the Second Great Prophecy. He is the Boyfriend of Calypso. His fatal flaw is the feeling of inferiority. His weapon of choice is his fire, and his magic tool belt. He is best friends with Piper McLean and Jason Grace. His animal companion is the mechanical bronze dragon named Festus. His wand is 12.5", made of dogwood, flimsy, with a core of a Phoenix feather.**

 **Name: Jason Antony Grace**

 **Hair: Blond**

 **Eyes: Sky Blue**

 **Skin: White, Tanned**

 **Height: 6' 2" (1.88 meters)**

 **Weight: 192 lbs**

 **Powers: He has the ability to fly, control lightning, summon thunderstorms and other storms, he can control the wind spirits, or venti/ventus.**

 **Jason Grace is a demigod son of Jupiter, the Roman god of the sky and storms, and Beryl Grace, a mortal. He is the full brother of Thalia Grace, the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. He is the head counselor of the Zeus Cabin at Camp Half-Blood and former praetor of Camp Jupiter and New Rome. He is one of the Nine in the Second Great Prophecy and is currently dating Piper McLean. His Fatal Flaw is his temptation to deliberate. His weapon of choice is his Imperial Gold gladius that extends into a pilum at will. His animal companion is the storm spirit, Tempest. His wand is 13", made of pine wood, highly flimsy, with an eagle heartstring core.**

 **Name: Piper Dawn McLean**

 **Hair: Choppy, Caramel/Chocolate-colored**

 **Eyes: Kaleidoscope**

 **Skin: Tan, Cherokee**

 **Height: 5' 8" (1.727 meters)**

 **Weight: 126 lbs**

 **Powers: Charmspeak, able to speak French, occasionally sees visions in her dagger, Katpotris.**

 **Piper McLean is a demigod daughter of Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of Love and Beauty, and Tristan McLean, a mortal. She is the Head Counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin at Camp Half-Blood. She is one of the Nine of the Second Great Prophecy and is currently dating Jason Grace. Her Fatal Flaw is her low self-esteem. Her weapon of choice is her dagger, Katoptris, which previously belonged to Helen of Troy. She has no known animal companions. Her wand is 10.5", made of cherry wood, reasonably springy, with a Veela hair core.**

 **Name: Hazel Marie Levesque**

 **Hair: Curly, Cinnamon-Brown**

 **Eyes: Golden**

 **Skin: Cocoa Brown**

 **Height: 5'5" (1.651 meters)**

 **Weight: 119.25 lbs**

 **Powers: Can summon jewels, gems, and other precious metals from the ground at will.**

 **Hazel Levesque is a demigod daughter of Pluto, the Roman god of riches and the Underworld, and Marie Levesque, a mortal. She grew up in 1940's New Orleans but died when Gaea tried to use her powers to resurrect the giant Alcyoneus. She is one of the Nine of the Second Great Prophecy and is currently dating Frank Zhang. Her Fatal Flaw is her past, though this Flaw seems to have faded a little as time has went by. Her weapon of choice is an Imperial Gold spatha which she usually uses while riding the horse Arion. Her wand is 12", made of alder wood, nice and supple, with a thestral tail hair core.**

 **Name: Fai "Frank" Lee Zhang**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eyes: Brown**

 **Skin: White, Semi-Tanned**

 **Height: 6'0" (1.8288 meters)**

 **Weight: 183 lbs**

 **Powers: Shapeshifting**

 **Fai "Frank" Zhang is a demigod son of Mars, the Roman god of war, and Emily Zhang, a legacy of Poseidon. He is one of the two Praetors of Camp Jupiter and New Rome alongside Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. He is one of the Nine of the Second Great Prophecy and is currently dating Hazel Levesque. His Fatal Flaw is his low self-esteem, however, since he has gotten the blessing of Mars, this flaw seems to have faded a little. His weapon of choice is his shapeshifting and his bow and arrows. He has no known animal companions. His wand is 13.5", made of blackthorn wood, flexible, with a Horned Serpent horn core.**

 **Name: Thalia Anne Grace**

 **Hair: Spiked, Jet-Black**

 **Eyes: Electric Blue**

 **Skin: White, Tanned**

 **Height: 5' 7" (1.702 meters)**

 **Weight: 139 lbs**

 **Powers: Can send powerful amounts of static shock throughout another's body on contact, things that belong to her father's domain can do as she asks, a strong leadership quality, can manipulate electricity and lightning, and has some control over air and the sky.**

 **Thalia Grace is a demigod daughter of Zeus, the Greek god of the sky and storms, and Beryl Grace, a mortal. She is the Lieutenant of the Hunters Of Artemis, a group of immortal, all female huntresses who have sworn off of men and can only die in battle. Her Fatal Flaw is ambition. Her weapons of choice are a copy of the shield Aegis that expands from a metal bracelet on her wrist, a collapsable spear that expands from a Mace Canister, her Hunter's bow, and 2 throwing knives. She has no known animal companions. Her wand is 11.5", made of red oak wood, stiff, with a thunderbird tail feather core.**

 **Name: Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano**

 **Hair: Long, Jet-Black**

 **Eyes: Wavy, Black**

 **Skin: White, Tanned**

 **Height: 5'10" (1.778 meters)**

 **Weight: 157 lbs**

 **Powers: She is very skilled at sword fighting and hand-to-hand combat. She has the ability of telumkinesis, which is the ability of learning how to use weapons quicker than most demigods and has some magical control over them. She also has the ability of empowerment, which is the ability to share her strength and courage with others, it has a side-effect of making her feel any emotions of those she grants strength to.**

 **Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano is a demigod daughter of Bellona, the Roman goddess of war, devastation and destruction, and Julian Ramírez-Arellano, a mortal. She is one of the praetors of Camp Jupiter and New Rome alongside Frank Zhang and is the sister of Hylla, Queen of the Amazons. Her Fatal Flaw is unknown. Her weapons of choice are an Imperial Gold dagger and an Imperial Gold spear. Her animal companions are her two metal dogs, Aurum and Argentum, her pegasus Scipio(Now Deceased), and her pegasus Guido. Her wand is 10", made of pine wood, slightly flexible, with a pegasus feather core.**

 **Name: Nicholas "Nico" Leonardo Di Angelo**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eyes: Dark Brown**

 **Skin: Olive**

 **Height: 6'00" (1.8288 meters)**

 **Weight: 182 lbs**

 **Powers: Nico can put humans and skeletons to sleep by pointing at them, and it may work with other things, too. He shares his sister's ability to kill creatures of the Underworld. Nico has dominion over the dead, giving him the title The Ghost King. Nico can summon and communicate with the dead. He can sense when a mortal or half-blood has died through a buzzing in his ears. He can tell if someone he loves is in the Underworld and if they are being judged. Nico can create flaming fissures of hellfire that then closes, swallowing up living or dead creatures and immediately trapping them in the Underworld. Nico is shown to be able to release a soul into the underworld, as he did with Daedalus. Nico can shadow-travel, a form of travel that uses shadows that enables him to teleport to different places although this ability tires him after a long period of time. Nico can bend shadows around him to conceal himself. He can solidify shadows to attack. He can control dark energy like Hades but to a much weaker extent. He can shadow travel others by force if he has direct skin-to-skin contact with them. Nico can call forth Stygian Iron from the Underworld. He can manipulate rocks, making them deadly. Nico can make large rocks that block entrances. He can cause immensely powerful tremors. He can control the dark obsidian souls of the underworld. He can cause numerous volcanic eruptions, landslides, small earthquakes and can cause shock waves through the ground. All of these powers weaken him. He can summon precious jewels and metals from the earth like his half-sister Hazel**

 **Nicolas "Nico" Leonardo Di Angelo is a demigod son of Hades, the Greek god of riches and the Underworld, and Maria Di Angelo. He was born in the early 1900's and, along with his deceased full-sister Bianca Di Angelo, was later taken to the Lotus Casino by the Fury, Alecto, on orders from Hades to protect them from the on going war. He is the Head of the Hades Cabin, which was added at Camp Half-Blood after the Second Titan War ended, and is the half-brother of Hazel Levesque. He is currently in a relationship with Will Solace, the head of the Apollo Cabin at Camp Half-Blood. His Fatal Flaw is holding grudges. His weapon of choice is his sword made of Stygian Iron. He has no known animal companions. His wand is 10.5", made of fir wood, stiff, with a white river monster spine core.**

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Hair: Messy, Black**

 **Eyes: Emerald Green**

 **Skin: White, Partially Tanned**

 **Height: 5'10" (1.778 meters)**

 **Weight: 173 lbs**

 **Wand: 11.5", made of holly wood, nice and supple, with a phoenix feather core**

 **Harry James Potter is the son of James Potter and Lily Potter (née Evans) and is one of the Golden Trio. He was born July 31, 1995, and was later taken to Number 4 Privet Drive to live with his abusive relatives after his parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1, 2006 where he was sorted into Gryffindor, despite being considered for Slytherin because of the horcrux that Voldemort unintentionally created inside of him. He is now retaking his 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 2 years after the Battle Of Hogwarts was fought. He is currently in a relationship with Ginny Weasley, a witch retaking her 6th year at Hogwarts. He has no animal companions at the moment, but was previously the owner of a female snowy owl named Hedwig.**

 **Name: Hermione Jean Granger**

 **Eyes: Dark Brown**

 **Hair: Brown, Frizzy/Wild**

 **Skin: White, Partially Tanned**

 **Height: 5' 8" (1.727 meters)**

 **Weight: 123.5 lbs**

 **Wand: 10" long, made of vine wood, slightly flexible, with a dragon heartstring core.**

 **Hermione Jean Granger is the daughter of Jeffrey Granger and Jean Granger and is one of the Golden Trio. She is a Muggle-born witch and was raised as a Muggle girl until, at age eleven, when she learned that she was a witch and had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She began attending the school on September 1, 2006, where she was subsequently sorted into Gryffindor, despite being considered for Ravenclaw. She possesses a brilliant academic mind, and has proved to be a gifted student in almost every subject that she studied. She is a very studious and bookish girl. She is retaking her 7th year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is in a relationship with Ron Weasley, who is also retaking his 7th year at Hogwarts. Her current animal companion is the half-kneazle cat named Crookshanks.**

 **Name: Ronald "Ron" Bilius Weasley**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Hair: Short, Red**

 **Skin: Pale White**

 **Height: 5' 11" (1.803 meters)**

 **Weight: 193 lbs**

 **Wand: 14" long, made of willow wood, flimsy, with a unicorn hair core.**

 **Ronald "Ron" Bilius Weasley is the youngest son of Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley and is one of the Golden Trio. He is a pure-blood wizard and was raised in the Burrow along with his other 6 siblings (Ginny, George, Fred, Percy, Charlie, and Bill). He is the youngest male in the family and, like all other Weasleys, he inherited freckles over most of his face. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1, 2006, where he was sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of his family was and soon became Harry Potter's first friend at Hogwarts. He is retaking his 7th year at Hogwarts, and is in a relationship with Hermione Granger, who is also retaking her 7th year at Hogwarts. His animal companion is a scops owl named Pigwidgeon or "Pig", and was formerly the owner of a rat named Scabbers, who later was revealed to be Peter Pettigrew in disguise.**

 **Name: Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Weasley**

 **Eyes: Bright Brown**

 **Hair: Long, Red**

 **Skin: White, Partially Tanned**

 **Height: 5' 5" (1.651 meters)**

 **Weight: 120.2 lbs**

 **Wand: 9" long, made of yew, slightly flexible, with a dragon heartstring core.**

 **Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Weasley is a pure-blood witch, the youngest of Arthur and Molly Weasley's seven children, and the first female to be born into the Weasley line for several generations, and, like the rest of the Weasley family, inherited freckles all over her face. She and her older brothers grew up in the Burrow on the outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole in Devon. She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2007 and was sorted into Gryffindor, like the rest of her family. During her first year she developed a long standing crush on Harry Potter. Also during her first year, she came under the influence of the memory of Tom Riddle's sixteen-year-old self. The memory was preserved in a diary, which forced Ginny to re-open the Chamber of Secrets, endangering the lives of many students, including herself. Her animal companion is a pigmy puff named Arnold that she bought at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in 1996.**

 **Name: Luna Elizabeth Lovegood**

 **Eyes: Pale Silvery**

 **Hair: Wavy, Dirty Blonde**

 **Skin: Pale White**

 **Height: 5' 7" (1.702 meters)**

 **Weight: 118.6 lbs**

 **Wand: 9.5" long, made of alder, flexible, with a kelpie hair core**

 **Luna Elizabeth Lovegood is a witch, the only child and daughter of Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood. Her mother accidentally died while experimenting with spells when Luna was nine and Luna was raised by her father, editor of the magazine The Quibbler, in a rook-like house near the village of Ottery St Catchpole in Devon. As she witnessed her mother's death, she was able to see Thestrals, the magical skeletal horses that led the Hogwarts carriages, from that point onward. She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2007 and was sorted into Ravenclaw. In her fourth year, Luna joined Dumbledore's Army, an organisation taught and led by Harry Potter, of which she became an important member. She participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, and co-led the reconstituted Dumbledore's Army when Hogwarts fell under the control of Lord Voldemort.**

 **Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy**

 **Eyes: Grey**

 **Hair: Sleek, White-Blonde**

 **Skin: Pale White**

 **Height: 5' 11" (1.803 meters)**

 **Weight: 196.21 lbs**

 **Draco Lucius Malfoy is a pure-blood wizard and the only son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (née Black). The son of a Death Eater, Draco was raised to believe strongly in the importance of blood purity. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 1, 2006-June 30, 2013 and was sorted into Slytherin. During his years at Hogwarts, he became friends with Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and other fellow Slytherins, but he quickly developed a rivalry with Harry Potter. His wand is 10" long, made of hawthorn wood, reasonably springy with a unicorn hair core.**

 **Name: Jackson Leum Potter**

 **Eyes: Sea Green**

 **Hair: Wild, Jet Black**

 **Skin: White, Tanned**

 **Height: 6' 2" (1.88 meters)**

 **Weight: 185.49 lbs**

 **Powers:** **He can control water, make hurricanes, breathe underwater, shapeshift, talk to horse-like animals and sea creatures, geokinesis, and cryokinesis**

 **Jackson Leum Potter is a half-blood son of Lily Potter (née Evans), a muggle-born witch, and Poseidon, Greek god of the sea. He was born November 27** **, 1994 and was later transported to Number 4 Privet Drive along with his younger brother Harry to live with his abusive relatives after his mother and step-father were murdered by Lord Voldemort. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry on September 1, 2006 where he was later sorted into Gryffindor. At the end of his first year at Hogwarts he was approached by Professor Dumbledore and a centaur named Chiron and was then told of a summer camp for people like him, Camp Half-Blood. He is one of the Nine of the Second Great Propechy. He is now retaking his 7th year at Hogwarts and is currently dating Abby Baker, a demigod daughter of Apollo and a witch currently retaking her 7th year as well. His fatal flaw is his recklessness. His current animal companions are a pegasus named Porkpie and a Pharaoh Eagle Owl named Amenhotep. His weapon of choice is a Celestial Bronze sword called Díni, or, Maelstrom that can turn into a watch. His wand is 12.5" long, made** **of spruce wood with a phoenix feather core and hard flexibility.**

 **Name: Abigail "Abby" Rose Baker**

 **Eyes: Brown**

 **Hair: Long, Black**

 **Skin: White, Tanned**

 **Height: 5'10" (1.778 meters)**

 **Weight: 129.3 lbs**

 **Powers: Healing, able to afflict others with curses such as rhymed speech, biokinesis, photokinesis, audiokinesis, and superior archery skills.**

 **Abigail "Abby" Rose Baker is a half-blood daughter of Michelle Baker, a half-blood witch, and Apollo, Greek god of order, reason, light, the sun, healing, plague, disease, music, song, poetry, archery, prophecy, oracles, and protection of the young. She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1, 2006 where she was later sorted into Gryffindor despite being considered for Hufflepuff and Slytherin for her caring and mischievous personality.** **At the end of her first year at Hogwarts she was approached by Professor Dumbledore and a centaur named Chiron and was then told of a summer camp for people like her, Camp Half-Blood. She is one of the Second Great Prophecy And is currently retaking her 7th year at Hogwarts along with her boyfriend Jackson Potter. Her fatal flaw is her** **inability to resist a challenge. Her current animal companions are a pegasus named Sundance and a female sand cat named Bast. Her weapons of choice are her bow with Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold arrows that turns into a necklace with a bow and arrows on it and her Celestial Bronze dagger engraved with all sorts of Greek symbols that turns into a bracelet with a bronze sun symbol. Her wand is 10.5" long, made of blackthorn wood, with a horned serpent horn core and quite bendy flexibility.**


End file.
